Memories Unforgotten
by Nariel Ancalime
Summary: WARNING: Contains many spoilers of FFX!
1. Chapter One

Memories Unforgotten 

Pyreflies flew from the ground where Yuna lied, not moving. She didn't want to move. What was the point? The love of her life, Tidus, vanished into thin air, before her very eyes. A tear streamed gently down her cheek and landed on the platform, where they had defeated Yu Yevon. There was that word. Yevon. All of the teachings came into her mind, all the wasted years she spent devoting her life to a worthless cause. Only to find that what had been her dream, and her father's death, was false hope. The people of Spira would rejoice over her defeating Sin, finally it was gone **forever**. Which was much more than any other Summoner before her could say...but...they couldn't say anything at all. More tears came, and she clenched her teeth. She defeated Sin, she should be happy. But why does she feel so empty? She got up slowly and nodded her head. The others knew what she meant. It was time to go. There was no use sulking here, it would just bring even more memories, more pain. They slowly walked to the edge of the platform, and turned to say their silent goodbyes. Wakka and Lulu bowed their heads, Auron stood there. (he was never one to be emotional. But maybe he knew something..) Rikku cried, and they turned and started to walk off the platform. Yuna stood there, blinded by tears. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving without Tidus. No one said a word as they got onto the airship and flew to Besaid.   
  
"Cheer up, Yuna. I know it's tough. But, I'm sure he's out there somewhere, ya?" Said Wakka, comfortingly.   
  
"It's just...hard to explain. In the temple in Bevelle, a Fayth told me and Tidus how to defeat Yu Yevon. He mentioned something about a dream, and how it'd be over once Yu Yevon was defeated. He mentioned something about Tidus, and Tidus acted as if....he'd understood. I asked him afterwards, and he said he wasn't hiding anything. But I know he was. And if Tidus was that dream, I will never see him again."   
  
Auron looked over to Yuna, "You will see him again. Trust me. He is not dead. He'd been touched by Sin, and brought into the real world. Although....you're correct. He was a dream. But once a dream is in the real world..it stays there. But I do not know where he might be."   
  
Rikku shouted, "Why didn't you tell Yunie when we were all standing at the platform crying?? Are you just going to let her cry like that, thinking she'd never see him again??"   
  
Auron replied calmly, "If I had, she most likely would've stayed at the platform and waited. Which is worthless. I don't think he'll turn up there."   
  
"Still, you shoulda told her, at least. It's so cruel to let her believe that she'd never see the lo--....nevermind." Rikku said in a weak voice,   
  
"It's ok, Rikku. I think they'd know by now..Tidus and I were...in love.." Yuna said awkwardly.   
  
"Yunie..." Rikku whined.   
  
"Huh?? You and Tidus were in..in..." Wakka stuttered, the rest were surprised by how clueless he was.   
  
"You hadn't guessed, Wakka? Hm..I think you've been hit with that blitzball, one too many times in the head." Lulu sort of giggled.   
  
Yuna laughed a weak laugh, her heart still aching from the loss.   
  
"That's against the teachins, yanno?" Wakka replied.   
  
Rikku got frustrated, "You and your stupid teachings! They were all a lie! Don't you remember? We were fighting a losing battle, and we won. We beat Yu Yevon. So just leave Yunie alone, this is all she can bare already!"   
  
The rest of the group looked over at Rikku funny. _I wouldn't expect that to come from her mouth_, LuLu thought.   
  
The rest of the day was somewhat silent. Yuna looked out over the waters from the docks of Besaid, the dock where she'd met Kihmari Ronso, who had taken care of her so gently, which is unexpected of a Ronso. She sat and looked at her reflection, as a tear dropped into the lake.   
  
_If there was any way...I could find him, I would. But is there?_   
  
Lulu stood on the sand, watching Yuna made her depressed, although Lulu wasn't the type to show emotion. She understood what it was like to lose the love of your life. She'd lost Chappu, in a battle against Sin as well. It was too much to think about. The sun set in and turned the sky a beautiful orange and pink, and Yuna walked with Lulu back to the hut where they now lived.   
  
To be continued...


	2. Chapter Two

"Yuna, go to bed, you could use some rest, ya," Wakka said when she and Lulu walked in.  
  
brbr  
  
"Perhaps..you're right," Yuna replied.  
  
brbr  
  
She walked into her new room, which was unlike where she'd stayed most her life, in the temple. She wanted to be away from the temple, away from all temples..away from the lies. She quietly got into her bed, and lied awake for what seemed like hours. Memories ran through her mind and flooded her eyes with tears.  
  
brbr  
  
iWe can go to Zanarkand together, we can defeat Sin!!/i  
  
brbr  
  
iWhat do you feel like doing?/i  
  
brbr  
  
iLike screaming real loud../i  
  
brbr  
  
iI want my journey to be..full of laughter./i  
  
brbr  
  
iI'll find a way..I can't let you die!/i  
  
brbr  
  
iA..dream? What's he talking about?/i  
  
brbr  
  
iNothing, Yuna..nothing../i  
  
brbr  
  
iYou're a bad liar, yanno./i  
  
brbr  
  
The thoughts seemed to taunt her mind for an eternity.  
  
brbr  
  
"Yuna..Yuna? Wake up, Yunie. Can't sleep forever!" a voice said to her.  
  
brbr  
  
Yuna slowly opened her tired eyes, and squinted to make out the blurry figure of Rikku. She sat up, shaking her untamed hair from her face.  
  
brbr  
  
"I..wish I could sleep forever," she replied remembering her dreams. She'd sleep for all of eternity, if only to be with Tidus.  
  
brbr  
  
"Oh, Yunie..you can't just sulk all day..I know it's tough, but ya gotta do something! We have to find him!" Rikku said in her energetic tone.  
  
brbr  
  
"Are you always so cheerful in the morning?" Yuna sighed.  
  
brbr  
  
"No..but ya hafta be cheerful, to shake away the pain. It's just how I've always thought of things."  
  
brbr  
  
"You're right, but..sometimes you just..can't smile." Yuna replied.  
  
brbr  
  
"I..came in because Auron had this..another thing he was hiding...it's Tidus's Zanarkand necklace.."  
  
brbr  
  
Yuna gasped slightly, as Rikku put the necklace into her hand, "I...uh..Thank you..Rikku."  
  
brbr  
  
"It's what friends are for." Rikku smiled. 


End file.
